


Golden Zora Hero

by RadFish



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Selectively Mute Link, Species Swap, human!mipha, human!sidon, more tags to be added later, zora!link, zora!zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadFish/pseuds/RadFish
Summary: Link and his sister Zelda are the ones that the prophecy and legends fortold. Nobody expected them to be born Zora however. In-fact it was thought impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a short break with Broken Champion, to work on this one! Ideas flow much better when they are fresh on my mind!

“Chin up!” The tall golden Zora instructs, “You cannot look like such a grumpy slouch around the Hylian Royalty”

Link sighs and tightens the big blue scarf around his neck. He wondered why he had to go. The young Zora knew that he was the ‘amazing’ Hero of Hyrule, something thought to be impossible. All the other Heroes were Hylian. Yet it was proven he was truly it, when he pulled the Master Sword out of its resting place. 

Zelda knew he hated politics, so why was she dragging him along? Link wouldn’t be any help whatsoever in a meeting room. Especially since he wasn’t the most talkative of the Zora. Something he hopes to change, seeing as it ties him even more to the hero of legend. 

Zelda was very kind and very smart. She was his older sister and queen of the Zora. She was the only Zora to share his color of scales. Her fins flowed like ribbons down her shoulders, elbows, hips, and the end of her tail. Her eyes were soft and a deep ocean blue. She had silver scale jewelry all over her body, with a sapphire triforce hanging off her forehead. He often did wonder if she felt the same way about her destiny that he did. It didn’t seem likely however, she relished all the attention she got. 

“Link put your armor on!”

He gives her a questioning look. Why would he have to put on armor? Weren’t they just going to a simple meeting up in Hyrule Castle? Knowing her, it was just to show off his status. She was so proud of the young Zora that she would parade him around wherever they went. It used to bother Link, but now he just uses it as a reminder of her love. 

Slipping the armor on is easy, seeing as it was made for him. He tucks the Darkness sealing sword to his side and relaxes. It would take only take at the most a day to get to the castle. The Zora River did connect right into the castle’s moat. Also, Link didn’t ever brag, but he was the fastest swimmer of all the Zora. While he would be there by nightfall, Zelda would come much later. She had decided to take the more scenic route. 

Just as the golden prince decides to leave, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning he sees his sister’s worried face. 

“Link… be careful.” 

Link shrugs it off and waves as he leaps into the water below. As he moves swiftly through the water, he thinks about what kind of place Hyrule castle is. His sister had gone many times, leaving Link alone to watch over the Domain. 

He often heard stories of grandiose diamond pillars, and walls made of pure gold. He heard that the toughest warriors in all the land resided there. He also heard that the children of the king were beautiful. The more Link thought of the trip, the more he decided he really didn’t mind going.

Making his way out of the domain, something odd caught his eye. A large group of Lizaflos. Link remembered Zelda telling him about monsters that terrorized the land long ago. Sure he had seen his fair share of monsters before, just not this many in one place. If there was enough calamity to create those monsters, that meant that Ganon was resurfacing. ‘So that’s why I need to be at the meeting’ Link thought. 

Deciding to take a closer look, he could see a couple of wagons and terrified horses. The group of monsters must have intercepted Zelda’s transport. He grit his teeth and began to rush towards the group of Lizard beasts. Those disgusting things were gonna cause Zelda to be late! 

*SPLOOSH*

One of the Lizaflos’s bodies came crashing into the water. It nearly hit link, disorienting him. He begins to shoot a wicked snarl at whatever threw the creature at him. He stops immediately when he sees a tall Hylian, sword drawn, standing over the water. The Hylian’s crimson braid shifting in the rough wind. Link can’t help but gape at the handsome warrior standing before him. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there!” The Hylian grins at you. “I hate to ask, but we are quite outnumbered here. Would you mind assisting?” He had a classic Hylian accent, which complimented his buttery smooth voice. His eyes were a gorgeous gold that matched the color of Link’s scales, yet seemed to shine even brighter. He had a scar under his left eye and wore an extravagant red suit. Link hadn’t seen anything like it. He always thought Hylians as disgusting soft skinned pigs. How was this one so beautiful?

Grounding himself back into reality, Link takes a high leap into the air. He whips out his bow and begins to take aim. Time seems to stop around him as he pierces the skulls of 4 Lizaflos, before making a graceful landing next to the Ginger Hylian. 

“Fantastic aim my friend!” He had his arm raised with a giant smile to greet Link as he landed. 

Link can’t help but smirk a bit when he compliments his skill. It wasn’t every day he hears someone’s praises that wasn’t forced to. 

“Now shall we?” The Hylian Beams, readying his sword. The two of them charge at the remaining lizard beasts. Link deciding to use his preferred trident over the darkness sealing sword. They were easy kills for Link, and also for The Handsome Hylian it appeared. When the fighting ceases Link lets out a pained moan. One of those monsters must have wielded a thunder blade, as he could feel his left side burning. It must have just skimmed him as there was no cut to be found. Still, any contact with electricity could be fatal for a Zora. It wasn’t too bad, but it hurt like hell the young Zora decided. 

Link quickly feels hands grasp his shoulders. The Hylian that he aided towering over him with a big grin. 

“Thank you so much! We surely would have been goners if not for your help!” 

That wasn’t true. Link knew the strange man could handle himself now. His fighting clearly proved that. Who was this guy?

“My name is Sidon! Prince Sidon of the royal Hylian Family!”

Well that answered Link’s question, while raising even more. Why was the Prince of Hyrule out doing peasant work? 

“And you?” 

Link doesn’t say a word and simply draws his sword. The sword gave anyone a clear indication of his identity. The Prince’s mouth drops open and his eyes grow wide. 

“You’re Prince Link of the Zora!” Sidon gaped tightening his grip on Link’s shoulders. 

The golden Zora couldn’t help but wince at Sidon’s words. It was bad enough he had to be the Hero of Hyrule. The last thing he needed was someone to call him ‘Prince’. Though he was one, He never felt like it. His whole life was spent training to be a proper warrior.

Link nods his head slowly making his discomfort apparent. Sidon acknowledges his discomfort, but misinterprets its origin. So the Prince quickly lets go of the Zora’s shoulders. 

“Were we taking that long?” The Prince asks concernedly. 

Link shakes his head. He points to the river and then to the castle. 

The prince looks confused for a moment, but then chuckles. “Ah yes! I forgot about the famous stoic silence!”

That comment alone made Link want to turn tail and run. He didn’t see his silence as stoic; Link saw his silence as a weakness and hated when people had to bring it up. Link simply sighed and tried to give the Hylian Prince a smile. 

“Sister dear! You must come out and see this!” 

From the rubble emerged several Hylians. Most of them in royal armor. Link could clearly see the Princess, for she shared the same coloration of hair as her brother. If Link hadn’t already drooled over the Prince, the Princess would definitely take that spot. Her hair was silky smooth, and her eyes were softer than her brother’s while keeping the same glowing gold color. Her Lovely hair was tied up in a neat braided bun. She let out a warm smile and began to speak. 

“Little brother I thought you said you did not require help?” The older sister teased. “Isn’t that why you had the guards stand aside?”

Sidon let out a nervous laugh, using it as a way to ignore her question. The Hylian Prince then shoots up with enthusiasm once more and practically yells “Sister! This is the Prince Hero of the Zora!” 

This guy was really bothering Link. He takes a deep breath before extending his hand to meet the Princess’s. It was a bit disheartening to see that even the Princess was taller than him. He was probably the shortest Zora in all of history. He tried to keep telling himself it’s only because he’s only 99 years old. It seemed even Zora he grew up with were taller than him though. 

The touch of the Hylian’s hand snapped Link back into reality. He looked up and grinned at the beautiful Princess. Link felt as if he had to be careful with her hand as he shook it. She seemed as she was going to break at any moment. That was probably due to the young Zora’s abnormal strength. 

“My name is Mipha, it’s a pleasure.”

Link nods in affirmation. He then remembering the wound on his side, releases her hand to dig through his bag. He grabs an orange potion out of his bag and opens it up. The siblings oddly enough, just stop what they were doing to watch him. It makes Link a little uncomfortable. The awkward silence is broken by the loud Hylian Prince. 

“Is that some sort of healing potion?” The curious Hylian enquired. “I think that’s used for lightning recovery correct?” 

‘Wow this guy really knows his potions if he could tell just by looking at it’ Link thought. Link dabs it onto his side and it begins to sting instantaneously. He lets out a hiss of pain, but calms down as the sting leaves as soon as it came. 

“Well aren’t you resourceful! Truly you are the Hero of Hyrule!” Sidon beamed.

‘That’s it’ Link decides. The Zora turns on a heel and dives into the water. That was about the last straw. All this Hylian seemed to be doing is make him uncomfortable over and over. Of course Link knew that the prince wasn’t doing it on purpose. It didn’t make him like the prince any more however. He may be talented and drop dead gorgeous, but he was still a Hylian. 

_________--_________  
Sidon didn’t know what he did to offend the Zora. It didn’t matter if he knew or not, the young hero was gone. It was odd seeing the Zora Prince there. Having fought beside him without knowing. He expected the Zora Prince to be stunning, tall, and muscular. The Prince he saw was only one of those things, Stunning. He was smaller than Sidon, to the point it must have been quite awkward for the Hero. Zora are supposed to tower over Hylians. His eyes were big and a soothing ocean blue. He looked fairly young, but Sidon knew that he outlived Sidon at least 3 times. 

“Congratulations Sidon, You scared off the Zora Prince” Mipha giggled. She strides over to Sidon and places her hand on his back. “Don’t be so down about it. I heard he’s very shy. You might just be too excitable for him.” 

This made the cheery Prince even more depressed. If it was something he could change it wouldn’t bother him so much. 

“Maybe we will see him when we get to the Domain?” Mipha suggested “You can apologize for being so annoying” She slapped the prince on his back, Hardly enough to hurt him however. 

“Ha, Ha” Sidon grinned sarcastically. “Let’s just go pick up the Zora Queen” 

Once the horse lead carriages were ready to go, Sidon and his sister departed for the domain. Sidon couldn’t help but gawk at all of the shining cliffs and glorious waterfalls that were so prominent in the area. As they made it to the Domain, both of them could see the impatient look of Zora Queen Zelda. 

“Come now, what took so long?” Zelda inquired irritably. 

Sidon and mipha exit the carriage and bend on one knee. “Forgive us Zelda,” Sidon started. “We were attacked by a large group of monsters on our way over.” 

“Then it had already started…” The Zora clutches her left hand. “Then we must make haste!” Zelda makes her way into the carriage. “We mustn’t waste time. I know you must be weary from the trip, but please understand this is very important.” 

Sidon was a tad disappointed, he wanted to go roam around the domain a bit. The place was just so spectacular! 

“Zelda! Zelda!” A gravely sounding voice called out. As Sidon was about to enter the carriage, he saw an older looking green Zora quickly make his way up to them. “I’m s-sorry I had to de-deal with some ma-matters” He was out of breath and wheezing in between pauses.

“Ah yes, Muzu!” The Queen had a big fake smile out as she talked through her teeth. “Climb aboard”

“It’s fortunate these Hylians were late! Or else I might have been left behind” Muzu said as he climbed in beside the Queen. 

Sidon could hear his sister’s muffled snickers as the Old Zora made himself comfortable. 

“Yes. Very fortunate.” The Queen grumbled.

The trip through the lush forest was peaceful enough. Sidon was fidgety after fighting; Now his sword hand was itching to slice through something else. In the few and far between stops they would take, Sidon found himself practicing his sword on a nearby tree or bush. 

“So”

Sidon jumps, and quickly turns to see the Zora Queen standing beside him. 

“I heard you saw my little brother.” 

“Ah- yes!” Sidon begins cheerily. “He’s not quite what I expected, but he’s an amazing warrior! The way he moves with his trident as if it’s just an extension of himself, it’s truly incredible!” 

Zelda let’s out an annoyed huff. “So he still isn’t using the master sword?” She held her palm to her eyes and slumped down onto a long next to the Prince. “That boy… he’s going to turn 100 in a couple weeks and he still can’t accept his destiny” 

The Prince was used to this. Having The Queen of the Zora vent her feelings to him. Every time they picked her up or were at the castle together she seemed to vent it all to him or his sister. It made him honestly terrified for the day he would have to run Hyrule. Having all that stress upon himself did not seem ideal, he was already stressed enough as it was. 

“I keep trying to tell him he’s going to have to defeat Ganon when he resurfaces, but he doesn’t take it seriously.” She continued. “I’m just worried that… when the day finally comes that link… he might…” The Queen was biting her lower lip trying desperately to continue. “I fear if Ganon were to return soon, he would abandon his duties.” 

The Prince froze for a bit. He honestly didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know Link well enough to vouch for him. It didn’t stop Sidon from trying however. 

Sidon placed a hand onto Zelda’s shoulder. “You mustn’t think down of him that way. He’s very kind, he even came to our rescue today! He did it without even knowing who we were Zelda” Sidon lifted his arm into an all too familiar pose and gave a giant grin. “Stop worrying! I believe in both of you!” 

Zelda couldn’t help but smile herself. “Damn your positivity, it’s infectious.” She giggled. “Well we better get going. Who knows what sort of trouble Link is getting into right now.”

_________--_________

Link dashed up the ginormous water fall, doing a couple flips for dramatic effect, and landed on the palace grounds. The guards quickly rushed to stop him. “Halt Zora! State your business!” 

Instead of showing them he was The Zora Hero, he decided to test their strength. He rushed at them bringing out the trident strapped to his back. With a couple non-lethal jabs, they were down for the count. The golden Zora huffed in dissatisfaction. Weren’t the guards supposed to be the toughest in the land? 

He suddenly heard a crackling pop go off behind him. Quickly turning Link could see that a shock arrow had barely missed him. Link began to quickly move, dodging the lethal arrows being shot at him. He was instantly regretting his decision to fight the guards. Link straps the trident to his back and takes out his bow. With a couple of decisive shots, the archers were groaning in pain. 

The golden Zora could hear the clanking of armor heading towards him. A burly Hylian decked out in armor approached him. 

“Not bad for a slimy fish” The man reaches behind himself to take out his claymore. 

Link sighed, was this guy really going to try and fight him with a slow weapon? The idiot obviously hadn’t seen him fight if he was going to go through with this. He takes out his Trident and gets into a fighting stance. This would be a good time to show him who he was, but Link was eager to see if the man could be a challenge to him. 

“Now I, Groose, Captain of the Royal Guard shall be your end!” 

‘Did he have to preen so much?’ 

The Hylian charged at Link with a pointless scream. ‘Was this guy for real?’ Groose takes a swing with his mighty claymore, missing completely. The Zora had jumped onto the Claymore and was trying to hold back his laughter. He takes the dull end of his Trident and thwaps the Hylian’s fingers, causing him to drop his weapon. 

“OW!” Groose yelped, taking a couple steps back. “You’ll pay for tha-“

The Zora kicks the Hylian in the jaw, ending his sentence with another shout in pain.

“OW!! Stop that you little freak!” His tone was whiny and he had a big pout on his face. 

‘ok, this guy CANNOT be real’

“Now taste defeat you freaky fish!” The Hylian draws a thunder blade out of the sheath to his side. Accidentally touching the blade causes Groose to get electrocuted himself. “Ow!!” 

Link was on the floor howling with laughter. This was probably the easiest and goofiest opponent Link ever fought. Link easily evades an attack by the Hylian, who thought Link was an easy target while he was laughing. The Hylian suddenly found himself plummeting towards the ground. Link had used his foot to trip him while dodging. Groose winced as the trident came down on him. The prongs didn’t peirce him, link simply had the trident hold his neck to the ground in-between the prongs. The golden Zora sat mockingly on the large Hylian’s back making a yawning motion. 

“Link?” An unfamiliar voice called out. 

The Zora looked towards the call to see what was obviously the king. The big crown and extravagant outfit gave it away. Link decided to let up his charade, and held up the master sword to confirm his identity. 

“I see you made quick work of our guards” The old man chuckled. “You haven’t changed a bit!” 

Link gave him a confused stare. The old king paused for a moment.

“It’s me, Rhoam.” 

Link continued his blank confused stare. The name sounded familiar, but nothing he thought of matched his face.

“We used to play together as children? When I would come to the Domain?”

Link made an ‘Aha’ motion with his hands. He made his way up to the king, looking concerned. ‘He looks so different now, what happened to him?’ link thought. The Zora stretched his hand out to touch the wavy beard the king now had. 

“Unfortunately I do not have as long a life span as you my friend!” The king smiled. “I’ve grown weary and grey over the years.”

Link took his hand back and stood there for a moment. The golden hero then kneels to one knee. 

“Oh come now, You are the Hero of Hyrule! There is no need to bow to me, for you only serve the goddess old friend. “

Link hesitates, but stands back up.

“I’ll have one of our remaining guards escort you to your room” 

The Zora nods and follows one of the guards waving him down. The walk up to the rooms in the palace was a long one. It was awkward quiet and Link hated every step he had to take. He wasn’t used to being on his own. He usually had his friend Daruk, his sister Zelda, or hell even Revali sometimes would come with him wherever he went. Even if he was left at home, he knew everyone in the domain on a personal level. Here he had to wait until his sister arrived.

“Here’s your room sir!” The guard nervously saluted. 

Link saw how terrified the guard was of him, and decided to take advantage of it. He bared his teeth and took a sharp step towards the armored Hylian. The Zora wasn’t displeased with the reaction, the guard had yelped and hurried away. He let out a toothy grin and closed the door to his room. 

The inside of the room had ornate shells and diamond pillars. There was a pool in the middle of the room with tiny waterfalls in it. ‘How annoying’ he thought. This room is trying way too hard to be like his home, that it looked tacky. Also, how was he supposed to sleep at night with the vibrations of the waterfalls keeping him up? Link decided to quit his internal griping and take a nap in the pool. Surprisingly, the waterfalls were just soft enough to soothe the little golden Zora into a swift sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some character building before the main stuff. I promise more Sidon pov next chapter! Also yes, Link just loves to bully the Hylians.


End file.
